wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Duch Walkirii
Siły Federacji i Chaosu ścierały się na całej planecie. Podczas gdy Layla terSecundi walczyła o stolice planety, jej siostra Anastasya prowadzi teraz szturm na polach Dorman'arin. Miało to otworzyć wrota to głównej bazy sił Chaosu na planecie. Gwardziści federacyjni wspierani przez walkirie prowadzili metodyczny atak na linie chaosu. Wspierani przez linie pancerne czołgów Nemean i Predator atakowali wroga podczas gdy za linią frontu wyrzutnie Tsunami posyłały na heretyków deszcz pocisków odłamkowych. Heretycy nie pozostawali jednak dłużni, zwłaszcza gdy na pole bitwy wkroczyło osiem plugawców. Anastasya Zadały one spore straty armii Federacji i dowodząca atakiem Anastasya musiała rzucić do walki swoje odwody by linia frontu się nie załamała. Wymiana ognia trwała w najlepsze i nikt nie zamierzał odpuścić stronie przeciwnej. W końcu ogień predatorów dosięgnął wrogie maszyny i usmażył plugawcee lecz nim to nastąpiło morale armii znacznie osłabło. terSecundi postanowiła sama stanąć na polu walki wraz ze swoimi "córkami". Wycinając sobie drogę przez szturmujących na środku czempionów Chaosu Anastasya złamała rdzeń heretyckiej armii. Wojska heretyków zaczynały słabnąć. Bitwa między wojskami Chaosu a Federacją właśnie zaczynała się toczyć na korzyść armii terSecundi. Masakrowani przez walkirie marines chaosu powoli zaczęli ustępować pola, podobnie jak atakujące wojska heretyków. nie mogące przytrzymać naporu artylerii i gwardii. Nagle na polu bitwy pojawił się czarnoksiężnik. Spojrzał na armie wroga nic sobie nie robiąc z lecących na niego pocisków i zaśmiał się szyderczo. Po chwili ziemię dookoła niego spowił ogień a on sam uniósł się w powietrze. Chwile potem został rozerwany na strzępy a z jego naczyń krwionośnych, które nieludzko szybko zaczynały się rozrastać powoli tworzyła się tkanka, mięśnie i czerwona skóra. Widok ten był przysłonięty przez tworzące się wiry osnowy, blokujące także pociski. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a potężna fala energii rozdarła pole bitwy. W samym centrum, gdzie stał czarnoksiężnik był teraz potężny krwiopijec boga krwi. Ogromna mająca ponad osiem metrów czerwonoskóra skrzydlata bestia, uzbrojona w potężny obusieczny topór w jednej i buławę w drugiej ręce, o nogach zakończonych kopytami stała przed pozornie małą Anastasyą. Jego płonące ślepia wgapiały się w kobietę. Twarz bardziej przypominająca dzikie zwierze niż człowieka przybrała dziwny grymas, będący zapewne uśmiechem. Z jego czoła wyrastały nieregularne kościane krostki, z których niektóre były znacznie dłuższe od innych. Pochylił się nieco i wydał potworny przerażający ryk, potęgowany czystą esencją gniewu wydobywającą się z paszczy. Anastasya przyjęła ze spokojem demoniczny ryk podczas gdy jej ludzi ogarnął paniczny strach. Nawet walkirie poczuły lęk przed potężnym przeciwnikiem. Spojrzała na stojącą u swego boku adiutantkę. Walkiria twierdzy stała ściskając w dłoniach swoją halabardę, na jej twarzy widać było strach. Walkiria skinęła głową i zaczęła zbierać swoje siostry. Wiedziała co ma im przekazać. Anastasya była typem przywódcy który wszystko zaplanuje dziesięć razy nim uderzy, toteż każda jej wojowniczka i każdy jej dowódca wiedział jak ma się zachować nawet w takiej sytuacji jak ta. Wrota osnowy otwierały się za krwiopijcem i całe odziały mniejszych demonów ruszyły na linie Federacji. Jednak jej wojska nie miały zamiaru się poddawać. Gwardziści niczym prawdziwy młot Federacji prowadzony gniewem Walkiri uderzył prosto w szeregi ośmioramiennej gwiazdy Chaosu. Walka stawała się wyrównana, gdyż heretycy walczyli z takim samym, jeśli nie większym zapałem. Jednak ani Anastasya ani jej oponent nie zwracali uwagi na desperacką walkę śmiertelników. Dobyła sowich dwóch mieczy, ogień i błyskawice spowiły klingi a oczy wojowniczki zapłonęły energią psychiczną. Demon zaśmiał się i uderzył kilka razy mieczem o pierś i wydając bojowy okrzyk. Nastya uskoczyła przed gniewnym uderzeniem buławy, która zryła przy okazji ziemie i podniosła potężne tumany kurzu. Wspomagając się energią psioniczną skoczyła na wroga, usiłując jakkolwiek go zranić. Przeskoczyła tuż nad tnącym poziomo toporem. Niewiele brakowało by wbiła miecze w pierś demona lecz wtedy nagle potężna runa na jego piersi zapłonęła i wyrzuciła falę osnowy, która odrzuciła kobietę. TerSecundi poleciała na kilka metrów do tyłu i potoczyła się z wielkim łoskotem wywołanym przez jej powoli słabnącą zbroje. Zatrzymała się dopiero uderzając plecami o spory głaz. Demon podchodził właśnie by ją dobić. Uniósł swoją wielką buławę szykując się do zadania ciosu, jednocześnie rechocząc złowrogo. Anastasya szybko chwyciła za leżący przy niej miecz. Sprawiedliwość pokryła się błyskawicami. Wojowniczka wiedziała że nie zdąży zebrać mocy by uskoczyć a co dopiero sparować cięcie. Próbując się dźwignąć z kolan z wielkim wysiłkiem ujęła miecz w obie ręce i wbiła go prosto w środek spadającej na nią buławy. Nie wiedziała skąd wzięła dość mocy ale efekt był dla niej równie zadowalający co przerażający. Eksplodowała nie tylko demoniczna broń ale i cała prawa dłoń demona. Bestia zawyła okropnie robiąc kilka kroków do tyłu i padając na jedno kolano. Krwiopijec patrzył na wojowniczkę i uśmiechnął się. - To wszystko co masz dziewczynko - powiedział charczącym głosem demon. Nastya przywołała swój miecz do prawej dłoni a klinga pokryła się ogniem. Zrozumiała wtedy że jej ostrza zatrzymały sporą cześć mocy która miała w pierwotnym zamyśle zniszczyć demona. Bardzo uradowana tym faktem wystawiła lewą dłoń przed siebie. - Dość by zakończyć twe istnienie pomiocie - rzuciła z pogardą. Demon zaśmiał się przerażająco i dźwignął się z kolan. - Mnie nie można zabić. Zdołałaś mnie zranić, lecz zniszczyć mnie nie możesz. Po tych słowach rzucił się na kobietę z toporem uniesionym w górę. Anastasya pozwoliła mu dać upust gniewu. W ostatniej chwili uskoczyła na bok przed potężnym ciosem topora, który źle obliczony rozwalił głaz na którym wcześniej się zatrzymała. Zebrała resztę swej mocy i skoczyła pochylonemu demonowi na plecy. Ten zostawiając swój topór w ziemi wyprostował się. Dziewczyna nie chcąc zaliczyć kolejnego uderzenia o ziemie wbiła się w jego plecy. Demon znów zaryczał nie tyle z bólu co z wściekłości. Próbował sięgnąć swej przeciwniczki lecz jedyne co otrzymał to zoraną mieczem dłoń. Zaczął machać skrzydłami i zaśmiał się parszywie. Nastya nie mogła skoczyć na żadne z nich gdyż demon za bardzo się wiercił by można było jakkolwiek odeprzeć się od jego ciała. Bezradnie uczepiona swoich mieczy widziała jak wzbijają się nad polem bitwy. Próbowała wbijając miecze, które przestały już płonąć i razić prądem, wspinać się po demonie jednak i to okazało się być zbyt niebezpieczne. Miała niewiele mocy psychicznej. Musiała szybko coś wymyślić. Widziała powoli malejące pole bitwy, które z kilkuset metrów wyglądało jak prawdziwa otchłań piekieł. Nagle demon zmienił lot na poziomy. Nastya zebrała swoją moc i spodziewając się co chce zrobić demon szybko wydobyła ostrza z demona i wyskoczyła na kilka metrów do góry. Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami demon obrócił się o 180 stopni, chcąc ją zrzucić. Zebrała całą moc jaka jej została i z całych sił wbiła dwa ostrza w sam środek runy, która wcześniej ją odrzuciła. Eksplozja energii osnowy odrzuciła ją a rycząca bestia powoli zaczęła znikać w chmurze wypalających się szczątków demona. Zaczęła spadać i nabierać prędkości, jednak nie uderzyła o ziemie. Poczuła chwyt pod ramionami. Dwie walkirie złapały ją w locie. Do czasów dzisiejszych mówi się że była to walka po której terSecundi odzyskiwała siły dłużej niż jej Federacja. Niestety Anastasya nie mogła osobiście prowadzić ataku na główną bazę Chaosu. Była zbyt wycieńczona i ranna, dlatego też odpowiedzialność na poprowadzenie tego ataku wzięła na siebie jej siostra Layla. Teoretycznie pokonanie heretyków było tylko kwestią czasu. Po śmierci czarnoksiężnika, wojska Chaosu zaczęły przegrywać na każdym froncie i cofać się do swojej fortecy. Layla Okazało się jednak że wróg nie zamierza się poddać tak łatwo. Baterie artyleryjskie otworzyły ogień na długo przed tym jak wojska Federacji znalazły się w zasięgu, co świadczyło o niedoświadczeniu i desperacji sił Chaosu. Layla postanowiła przeczekać pierwszy ostrzał i zbombardować twierdze wroga. Działa przeciwlotnicze byłyby bardzo skuteczne gdyby za sterami siedziała doświadczona albo chociaż wykwalifikowana załoga. Layla wielokrotnie śmiała się gdy nagle wieżyczki obronne obracały się w dół zamiast w górę, albo ogień był kierowany w kompletnie niewłaściwym kierunku. Pozorowała ataki i rozbrajała wroga właściwie bez walki i z dość małymi stratami. W końcu uznała że pora na atak. Kolejnym problemem były mury twierdzy, które okazały się być mocniejsze niż przypuszczano. Teraz Federacja zaczęła ponosić straty, gdy wciąż sprawne baterie dalekiego zasięgu strzelały w maszyny próbujące uszkodzić mur. Layla nie była głupia i nie posłała swoich ludzi na pewną rzeź, prosto na stanowiska ogniowe na murach. Ostatecznie po kilku dniach ostrzału pojawiło się wiele naprawdę sporych wyłomów w twierdzy. Heretycy obsadzali je jednak na krótko, gdyż byli stale ostrzeliwani przez artylerie. Layla nie chcąc ryzykować ataku z broni palnej kazała strzelać jedynie pociskami dymnymi. Szykując się do szturmu piechoty żołnierze ryli ziemie ciężkimi bolterami. W rzeczywistości, gwardziści federacji przechodzili kopanymi tunelami. Heretycy nawet nie zorientowali się kiedy pewnej nocy przed każdym większym wyłomem otworzyła się dziura w ziemi, którą gwardia wdarła się do twierdzy. Layla stanęła na czele odziały elitarnych walkirii i poprowadziła atak na największy wyłom. Wojska Federacji wdarły się do środka. Layla swoją kosą masakrowała każdego przeciwnika jaki stanął jej na drodze. Nie miało znaczenia czy był to zwykły heretyk czy marine chaosu, po prostu unikała lub parowała cios po czym bezlitośnie go kontrowała zwykle pozbawiając przeciwnika części ciała. Wielu zginęło także od wmontowanej w broń strzelby, która przy trafieniu rozrywała daną część ciała przeciwnika. W końcu dotarła ona do monastyru, który został przerobiony na fortecę. Wrota "otworzono" przy użyciu pocisku artyleryjskiego. Layla weszła do środka, gdzie czekało na nią ponad dwustu gwardzistów. Wyglądali oni jak inkwizycyjni krzyżowcy, tyle że spaczeni mocą mrocznych potęg. Za nimi stał potężny wojownik, wyglądem przypominający Astartes Chaosu. Tutaj Layla pokazała na co naprawdę ją stać. Wirując między przeciwnikami i jak kot unikając ich ciosów, zabijała lub pozbawiała kończyn każdego nieszczęśnika który był dość głupi by stanąć przeciw niej. Użyła tutaj nietypowej psionicznej zdolności, jednej z nielicznych jakie opanowała. Znacznie przyspieszała ona czas jej reakcji i przepływ impulsów nerwowych. Dla niej wyglądało to jakby walczyła w zwolnionym tempie. Nie minęło wiele czasu a stała wśród pola trupów, skąpana we krwi, która zaczynała już powoli wypływać drzwiami monastyru. Widząc jej zdolności arcyheretyk pobladł i stracił pewność siebie. Złowieszczy uśmiech zniknął a oczy napełniło przerażenie. Layla widząc to uśmiechnęła się, obróciła kilka razy kosę w dłoniach i zaczęła powoli iść w jego strone. Wojownik zebrał w sobie odwagę i dobywając swojego demonicznego miecza a także strzelając w Layle swym pistoletem boltowym. Kobieta skoczyła do góry i składając kosę wypaliła w przeciwnika robiąc przy tym salto w przód. Pocisk został jednak zatrzymany przez rosarius, który musiał on zdobyć na jakimś wojowniku. Layla szybko obróciła się i wypaliła po raz kolejny. Tym razem strzał okazał się skuteczny. Heretyk dostał w plecy jednak pocisk nie zadał mu poważniejszych ran. W końcu runy wycięte na ciele dały o sobie znać i w zdrajce wstąpiła nowa moc. Pełen demonicznego gniewu zaatakował na terSecundi. Dwa cięcia na skos sparowała dwoma różnymi końcami swojej kosy Uderzyła od góry jednak heretyk odbił uderzenie, wtedy bardzo szybko obracając ostrze i przekładając kose pod ramieniem zadała cios od dołu, jednak przeciwnik zdążył zrobić niewielki odskok w bok, co poskutkowało jedynie rozciętym ramieniem. Nim pociągnęła kose by je odrąbać wyrwał się z ostrza by zadać cios od góry, wtedy Layla zrobiła piruet i wykorzystując siłę pędu cięła przez bok. Zawył z bólu lecz dźwignął się z kolan na które upadł i znów zwrócił się w jej stronę. Stała kilka metrów przed nim, ze strzelby poleciała łuska zużytego wcześniej pocisku. Tym razem pocisk trafił jak należy, rozrywając znaczną część klatki piersiowej. Arcyheretyk padł na kolana, ciężko dysząc i plując krwią skamlał błagając o wybaczanie. Layla ucieszyła się na ten widok. Uwielbiała kiedy początkowo pewny siebie mężczyzna stawał się taki bezbronny, tak samo jak uwielbiała dreszcz emocji jak towarzyszył podejmowaniu decyzji o życiu i śmierci innej osoby. - Bła... błagam o... oszczędź... mnie... - mówił co chwila plując krwią. - Oszczędzić? Ciebie? Ty żałosna namiastko prawdziwego heretyka, ty skamlące ścierwo, myślisz że zasługujesz na litość? Twoi ludzie wykrwawiają się we własnej krwi i gównie z flaków a ty co? Chowasz sie jak ostatnia łajza. Jakim cudem ty zostałeś tutaj wodzem? Mroczni bogowie muszą naprawde cierpieć na niedostatek porządnych wojowników, skoro to ty nimi kierowałeś. Layla skończyła mówić gdy była tuż przy nim, obróciła kose i uderzając od spodu podrzuciła umierającego heretyka. Obracając je znów wbiła je w kręgosłup wroga na wysokości mostka po czym wbiła samą kosę w ziemię, pozwalając by przebite ciało zdrajcy jakiś czas robiło za ozdobę i pomnik zwycięstwa federacji. Kampania ostatecznie zakończyła się sukcesem, a siły federacji po raz kolejny udowodniły że potrafią bronić swej ojczyzny.Kategoria:LordRinkashi Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Projekt Arcanus